Showbiz!
by Drarry Radton
Summary: Draco and Harry are stars and rivals in showbiz. When they are chosen to star in a movie where they act as two who fall madly in love with each other, will they be able to do it?
1. Romeo and Juliet

**Summary: **Draco and Harry are stars and rivals in showbiz. When they are chosen to star in a movie where they act as two who fall madly in love with each other, will they be able to do it?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy or any of the books' characters. But I do own amazingly handsome photos of them!

**Warning: **Drarry slash.

"Potter's at it again, Drakie."

A sneer made itself known on the face of one Draco Malfoy as he tried to glare a hole through the face on the huge movie poster.

The smiling face of Harry Potter somehow seemed to turn into a smug smirk the more Draco stared at it.

"Psh…"

"I still can't believe how the director just kicked you off the screen. And what were they _thinking_ when they replaced you with that Potter freak? I mean, you are _so_ much more experienced than him!"

The death glare shifted from the poster to the girl sitting on the table in front of him. If Pansy Parkinson wasn't the cousin of his manager, she'd be somewhere in Japan with her face punched in right now.

Just then, the door to Draco's personal dressing room opened and Blaise Zabini, manager of Draco walked in.

"Pansy, out. I need to talk to Drake," Blaise's voice was full of finality and offered no room for negotiation, or in this case, whining.

So the girl just pouted and sauntered out of the room. Blaise closed the door and went to sit on the mahogany couch.

"What is it? Get it over with. I don't want to see that bloody face any longer than I must," Draco muttered.

Blaise sighed and stared intently at his long-time friend. "Drake, this rivalry between you and Harry must stop. It won't do your career good. Both of yours," Blaise said sternly.

Draco furrowed his brow as he stared at his manager as if he'd gone bonkers. "Excuse me? When did 'Potty' become 'Harry'? And are you trying to get us to be _friends_?"

Blaise's face pinked slightly as he averted his eyes. "Look. Just get over this childish enmity. It isn't doing both your careers any good. And I'm sure you don't like going around acting like you two are best friends, do you?"

"Ok, what do you want? Say it. You aren't you, Zabini."

Blaise sighed again and turned back to stare at his friend. "You're going to star in a movie with Harry Potter. And no saying 'no'."

Draco could only stare. Then…

"WHAT? What the--! Are you asking me to act with Potter? In a movie? Like HELL I won't do it!" The Malfoy yelled. And if Blaise didn't know better, he would have thought the place had shook a little.

Blaise shrugged. "Sorry, no can do. Already said 'yes'. So, here's the script."

Draco's manager seemingly ignored the silver-eyed boy's outburst as he stood up and thrust a booklet into Draco's hands.

"WHAT--!" But Draco got cut off as he got a glimpse of the title written in lovely, neat, _pink_ handwriting on the front-cover of the script.

Blaise couldn't help smiling as he saw Draco's expression.

The white blonde barely caught the amused, 'You'll get over it. So read the script and memorize.' from his manager as the door clicked close behind him.

Outside on the streets, all activity stopped when a scream reverberated through the entire city, shaking the ground.

Draco heaved, still staring unbelievingly at the oh, too pink title.

'Romeo and Juliet.'


	2. Somewhere in Heaven, and Somewhere in He...

**I'm sorry, there's this one part when Draco just found out about his having to act with Harry, and he said, "Like HELL I won't do it!". I can't really figure out if it means he's happy to do it, or he's completely against it. So just to let you know, I actually meant he DOESN'T want to do it. Although I can't figure out why, because he was so obviously made to be with Harry. Heh heh!**

* * *

Harry Potter shielded his eyes from his all-too-bright smile in the mirror.

A click from behind him signalled someone's arrival. He uncovered his eyes and looked to see who had entered.

"Oh, hey, Ron!" he greeted his best friend happily.

"Hey… What are you so happy about?" the redhead asked as he sprawled his tall frame across the green velvet couch against the wall and picked up a random magazine from the glass coffee table to flip through. "Got the news about the new movie?"

Harry couldn't help but let out a joyous laugh. "Yeah… Where's 'Mione? I feel like kissing her for this!"

Ron mocked glared at the actor over the top of his magazine.

Harry laughed again. "I was just kidding. So, where is she?"

The other boy opened his mouth, intending to fill Harry in, when the door opened and in walked Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and Hermione Granger.

"Hermione! The person I was looking for!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up. "Hey, Ginny."

"Hi," Ginny replied and went over to swat her brother to make space for her.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as Harry came closer.

"I can kiss you for this! But I won't, because I'll be dead by the time I'm done," Harry started as he looked over at Ron pointedly. "Anyway, thank you, thank you and thank you!" Harry laughed as he gave Hermione a tight hug.

"Sure. Glad that you're happy is all," Hermione replied.

Harry nodded and Hermione went to sit on the couch armrest next to Ron as Harry went back to his seat in front of the mirror. He looked over at the new poster design by his hand, sighing happily.

On the surface, the white-blonde and Harry may have seemed like archrivals, and the other boy most probably _did_ hate him, but Harry was feeling the complete opposite.

He loved Draco.

Yeah, weird how you could love your enemy, but hey, the world's never sane.

And when Harry did realize his feelings, he wasn't surprised. It felt a little like, "Hey! I'm in love with Draco Malfoy! Guess I always was, huh?"

He looked back at his three friends who had come with him all the way from high school. Although it was always thought among them that Harry would most definitely be the first to get a girlfriend, or boyfriend, he was really the least love-lucky.

Hermione and Ron had each other and Ginny had Blaise.

And speaking of Blaise…

"Where's Blaise, Gin?" Harry asked.

She looked up from her magazine. "Huh? Oh, he's off somewhere. I can't be bothered."

At that, Harry, Hermione and Ron all gathered around and stared at the girl worriedly.

"Did you two have a tiff?" Hermione asked.

"No. Why would you think that?" Ginny replied.

"Because you never 'can't be bothered' with Blaise," Ron retorted.

Ginny sighed. "Fine. All I told him was to get Draco to stop his rivalry with Harry. Or our relationship goes."

Harry stared at the red-headed girl for a while, then drew her into a tight hug. "You did that for me? Thank you, Ginny. I love you!"

Ginny smiled and patted Harry on the back. Just then, a knock came on the door and the four of them turned.

Ginny got up to open the brown door and looked up to see her boyfriend. "Hi, dear."

The redhead narrowed her eyes, but then stepped aside to make space for the dark-haired boy to come in. "Well?"

Blaise plopped down on the couch next to his girlfriend's brother.

Ever since Blaise had started going out with Ginny, he had changed from the guy who was always part of bullying their group, to _being_ one of the group. He was a fairly decent guy, in fact.

"I just told him and went off. But I don't think I've got his agreement." He looked up at the red-headed girl. "But I did try, Gin."

Suddenly all four pairs of eyes were on the girl, and she bit her lip.

"Come on, Gin. I don't matter. Thanks for the thoughtfulness, but you know it isn't worth it," Harry started.

"Yeah, and with Harry's charms, it won't be a problem for him getting that slimy git," Ron finished.

Harry beamed at his best mate and Ron grinned back. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just let it go, Ginny. Look, Blaise's suffering," the bushy-haired girl added.

Without letting go of Ginny's gaze, Blaise nodded. "Yeah, dear. I am."

A smile slowly spread across the girl in question's face and she bent down to hug her boyfriend. She really couldn't stay mad at him. They shared a kiss but broke apart when shouts of "Haha! Finally!" and "Whoa! Okay, I didn't need to see that!" and "Aww! That's so sweet!" erupted from the other three occupants of the room.

But Blaise just pulled his girlfriend down to his lap and the two smiled sweetly at each other.

And still, somewhere off in Hell, the one Draco Malfoy was not done seething and throwing darts at the now pinned-up poster of Harry Potter.

**

* * *

Okay! That's it! Nothing more to see here! Go on, shoo! Hehe… Just thought of writing that.**

**Ciao!**

**Q'Z**


End file.
